Sonic 10 (episode)
Sonic 10 is the first episode of Sonic 10. It was published on 8th January 2020. Plot Sonic and Tails were flying in Tails' plane: the tornado. Sonic, aged 15, spoke to Tails. Sonic: Tails, are we nearly at Doctor Eggman's new headquarters? Tails: Yeah, nearly there Sonic. Sonic: Great. When we get there I'm gonna kick his sorry butt! Tails: It's a shame Knuckles couldn't join us. We could've used his help. Sonic looked at his friend. Sonic: You know Knuckles. He's probably guarding the master emerald or something. Besides, we don't need his help. Sonic kicked back in his seat and closed his eyes. Sonic: Taking care of Eggman will be a piece of cake! Tails: We'll be turned into cake in a moment! Sonic: What do you mean? Tails: Look! Tails points to a small island which is big enough for a large white building. Turrets were mounted on it and began to shoot lasers up at the small plane. Theme Song: Gotta Go Faat Sonic stood in his seat. Sonic: It's go time! The blue Hedgehog jumped up and used his homing attack on a turret, his speed giving him enough impact to destroy it. He then bounces from turret to turret like a pinball, destroying each one as he does. Tails watches his friend in amazement. Even though he has seen it multiple times, it still amazes him. Tails: Way to go, Sonic! Sonic finishes destroying the turrets, with only two remaining. He stands between them and they both aim. But, before they can shoot him, he jumps and they destroy eachother. Tails lands the tornado on the roof. Sonic runs to his friend as he clambers out of the pilot's seat. Tails: Now we need to find a way inside. Sonic: It would be real handy to have powers other than speed, like the ability to shoot flames or maybe fly or breathe underwater. Speed is cool, but I'd like more than that. Tails: Well, funny you should say that. Sonic: Make this quick, Tails. Tails: A few weeks ago I found what looked like the remains of a small spaceship that had crash-landed. It was dark and cold, but I went in anyway. At one point, it seemed like there was developed technology and stuff, before it was all destroyed. The only thing left were blueprints for what looked like some cool watch. I decided to build the thing. Here it is! Tails opened a compartment in the side of the tornado and a wristwatch came out. Tails: I present to you the omnitrix! Sonic: Cool! What does it do! Tails: It basically turns you into 10 different aliens! Sonic: Amazing! Let's test it! Sonic puts the watch on and Tails guides him through it. He tells him to press the button to make the dial pop up, twist the dial and then press it back in. Sonic does this and becomes a fiery humanoid about three times the size of Tails. Sonic: Cool! This guy definitely needs a name! Tails: I already named them all. That one's Heatblast. he can control fire. Sonic: Double cool! Well, not cool because I'm blazing hot. You know what I mean! Tails: You know what else isn't cool? Those Bandiks. Tails points a group of Bandiks. Heatblast quickly counts them. 5 Motobugs, 6 Egg Pawns, and 5 Buzzbombers. Heatblast: Time to see what this guy can do! Heatblast concerntrated hard and a fireball formed in his right palm. He then tossed it, sending a Motobug up in flames. Heatblast: This is the most awesome thing ever! Tails: I know, right? Heatblast formed more fireballs and threw them. He hit two Motobugs, a Buzzbomber and an Egg Pawn. The remaining 3 Buzzbombers flew up into the air and began shooting the fire alien. He then threw his hands up and fire was thrown in all three directions, each one hitting its respective badnik. The Motobugs revved their engines and raced forward. Heatblast leapfrogged over one, then hit it with a fireball, then he formed a flame spear and stabbed it through two others, then threw it at an Egg Pawn destroying it. There were only 3 Egg Pawns left. Heatblast concentrated harder than he had before and a fireball as big as a small car was formed. He threw it and destroyed all three badniks. Heatblast: That was sweet and all, but how do I turn back? Tails: Just wait. They waited in silence for about 5 seconds, then the watch (which was now located on Heatbkasy's chest) beeped and went red. Then there was a red flash of light and Heatblast was Sonic once again. Sonic: Come on, Tails. Let's go! The two jumped off the side of the building and onto the ground below. The island was a small beach, with the building taking up most of it. There was a large double door at the entrance. Sonic spin-dashed through it without a sweat. They stepped into the white, brightly lit corridors. Sonic: It's quiet. Too quiet. Tails: Yeah, you're right. Usually Eggman would have set a trap. Just after he said that, he stepped on a tile on the ground. Sonic pushed Tails out of the path of an enormous mace swinging from the ceiling. Tails: Sorry, that was my fault. I promise not to trigger anymore traps. As he said this, he leaned on a lever, and lasers started shooting down the corridor. Sonic grabbed Tails and weaved in and out of the lasers, being careful not to touch any. He reached the end and went through a door, pulling Tails with him. They ended up in a circular room. Sonic: Eggman! Eggman stood in the centre with his arms crossed. Eggman: Well, well, well. If it isn't Sonic the looser and his sidekick? Sonic: Looser? I've won way more battles than you. Eggman: Not this time. Introducing: Gigatron! The floor opened up and a large robot came out. It resembled a humanoid creature with a tank's body instead of legs, and a gun on the top of its head. It was green and had a single red eye in its faceplate. Gigatron: Gigatron activate! Gigatron shot a laser from his blaster at Sonic, but the blue blur disappeared. The robot located him on the opposite side of the room. Sonic: You're too slow! Eggman: He's just warming up. As he said this, Gigatron fired another blast. Sonic ran again, but he realised the blast was actually a homing missile and it chased him. Sonic: GAH! Tails, help me! Tails: Transform into something, quick! Sonic: Oh, yeah. Good idea. Sonic activated the omnitrix as he ran and turned into a crystal creature. He stopped and jumped to one side. The missile zoomed straight past him and hit a wall. Tails: Of course! The missile must home in on heat! Since Crystals don't generate body heat, it won't see you! Good choice, Sonic! Sonic: Huh? Oh, right. That's totally why I picked this guy! Not just a pretty face. Anyway, what do you call this guy? Tails: Diamondhead. Sonic: ... Eggman: That's lame. Tails: Oh, yeah? Why don't you pick something better? Eggman: Shard, Crystalfist, Diamond Warrior...but Diamondhead? Diamondhead: Let's just stick with Diamondhead for now. Tails: I'm terrible at naming. Eggman: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Gigatron, resume your attack! Gigatron aimed his gun and shot more lasers. Diamondhead attempted to dodge them, almost succeeding, until the last one bounced off his crystal skin and hit a wall. Diamondhead: Wait, that gave me an idea! The robot took aim again. Diamondhead: Come and get me, you oversized tin can. The robot fired, but Diamondhead transformed his arms, changing them so the lasers bounced back at the Gigatron and struck it. The lasers all hit, one hitting its eye. It began to shake for a moment before there was an explosion. Diamondhead shielded himself, Tails and Eggman with a crystal dome. He destroyed it and the beeping noise was heard again before he returned to hedgehog form. Sonic: This new thing is amazing! Eggman: Well, this was fun and all but it's time for you to leave. Sonic pressed a button on a control console and springs came out of the ground. Sonic and Tails were flung through a gap on the ceiling, landing on the roof next to the Tornado. Sonic: Well, buddy. It's time to go home. The two climbed inside the Tornado and Tails flew the plane into the sunset. Sonic: Tails? Tails: Yeah, Sonic? Sonic: Why the hell did you call it Diamondhead? Tails: Because his head is made out of diamonds? Sonic: That's his entire body! Eggman had way better name than you did. Tails: Just shut up. ... Meanwhile, Eggman was in his base staring at some screens. He was watching footage of Sonic and taking great interest in the device on his wrist. Eggman: It appears the runts have somehow obtained a device capable of altering DNA. I must get a closer look at this marvellous specimen. Eggman turned in his chair to face three silhouettes, one towering over the others. Eggman: Which is why you three will bring it to me for the spoken price. Eggman cackled evilly, the evil sound echoing around the base, signalling something terrible was about to happen... Major Events * Sonic and Tails make their debuts * Sonic gets the omnitrix * Dr Eggman and Gigatron make their debuts * Dr Eggman takes an interest in the omnitrix * Heatblast and Diamondhead make their debuts Characters * Sonic the Hedgehog (first appearance) * Miles "Tails" Prower (first appearance) Villains * Dr Eggman (first appearance) * Fang the Sniper (first appearance; cameo) * Bean the Dynamite (first appearance; cameo) * Bark the Polar Bear (first appearance; cameo) Robots * Motobugs (first appearance) * Egg Pawns (first appearance) * Buzzbombers (first appearance) * Gigatron (first appearance) Aliens Used * Heatblast (first appearance) * Diamondhead (first appearance) Trivia * When Eggman is thinking of names for Diamondhead, he says Crystalfist, which is the name Kevin 11 gave to his Petropsapien DNA in the Reboot Category:Episodes